<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elias' Adventurers in Wonderland by TeenageFudanshiVN203 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420452">Elias' Adventurers in Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeenageFudanshiVN203'>TeenageFudanshiVN203 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>plot-bunny farming [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Unofficial) Secretary MC, (Unofficial) Therapist MC, 18-Year-Old MC, Co-workers, Crossover, M/M, MC isn't a student of Night Raven College, Male Yuu | Player (Twisted-Wonderland), Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, No Teacher-Student Relationship, Not Beta Read, Teaching Assistant MC, asking for a friend, is it okay for a 18-year-old guy to be in a relationship with a ??? man?, it is consensual though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeenageFudanshiVN203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Other from hoping for a nice N.E.W.T. results to come, Elias didn't wish much when he went to bed that night. The possibility of being transported to another world wasn't even a thought in his mind.<br/>And yet, here he was, acting like the unofficial, and unpaid, secretary of a semi-incompetent headmaster of a magic school filled with emotional, unusual, and somewhat unstable schoolboys, as well as the teaching assistant for these lil' hellspawns. Well, at least he was already mentally prepared for either a teaching and/or healing career so this couldn't be too bad, right? Right?<br/>But first, let him go and make sure his boss didn't abandon the office, and paperwork, for him to deal with <strike>again</strike>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dire Crowley/Elias d'Isigny|Elias Lestrange, Dire Crowley/Original Male Character(s), Dire Crowley/Yuu | Player</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>plot-bunny farming [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Welcome to the Villains' World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't believe it takes me this long to find a fandom with some of my favorite subjects in it: Anime guys, magic school setting, Disney, and being forced to play the role of an unpaid therapist for the entire cast. Sucks that I couldn't get it from my Google store though.<br/>Since English is neither my first language nor a subject I'm good at so expect several (many) grammar mistakes. Also, a lot of cringes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ah, mine most beloved... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The radiant dark flower that blossomed in the darkness of evil and sin</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You art undoubtedly the fairest in all the lands</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come, slave of the mirror</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the farthest of space, through wind and darkness, I summon thee</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tell me, who in this world is the...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The one guided by the Mirror of Darkness</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't feeleth hesistated by thy heart's desire</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take the handeth reflected in the coldness of night</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fire - The fire that burns the silver moon to ashes and cinder</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh ice - The ice that captures the essence of time</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh earth - The earth that devours the heavens above</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Don't beest afraid of the power of the darkness unknown</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come now and showeth me thy boundless power</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ticking of the horologe shalt soon runneth out and our paradise shalt soon cometh to an end</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And recall, forevermore</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not alloweth wend of that hand...</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>When Elias opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness.</p>
<p>At first, he thought he was just waking up too early in the morning again, but when he tried to rise from his bed, he felt trapped within some closed space.</p>
<p>Furiously, he tried to find his wand on his body and let out a sigh of relief when he felt it still located in his wand holster. Thank God that whoever pulled this prank on him wasn’t clever enough to find his wand under the specialized glamour he created.</p>
<p>‘This thing is getting too annoying lately,’ He thought, pulling out his wand and cast a wordless Lumos to make some light, only to find himself being inside some sort of coffin-like object. ‘At first, this thing was kinda funny, but now, after having to endure it for over ten times in the span of a month, this is really getting on my nerve.’</p>
<p>“Hey! Whoever outside thinking it is a nice idea trapping me inside of this place, let me out before I started to blasting things!”</p>
<p>However, the only thing he received in return was silence. Muttering the Tempus charm, a whisp of silver-white smoke came out from the tip of his wand before forming a small ‘screen’ before his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Night Raven College, Twisted Wonderland.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>17:30 - 05:30 p.m, March 18th, 2020</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mirror Chamber</em>
</p>
<p>…What?</p>
<p>Night Raven College? Twisted Wonderland? Mirror Chamber? These were all names he was unfamiliarized with. Though that wasn’t what he worried about.</p>
<p>March 18th, 2020. Roughly 3 months in the past seeing that yesterday was still in the early days of June.</p>
<p>According to the time spell, he wasn’t only in some random place he had never heard about but was deemed important enough to be recognized by his magic, and somehow 3 months into the past.</p>
<p>This was all too crazy to be anything but a dream.</p>
<p>Actually, no.</p>
<p>This was a nightmare now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>Just the night before the day his N.E.W.T’s result would arrive, he suddenly got transported back in time and had to do the nastily exhausting tests once again.</p>
<p>Just when he forgot about the exams’ questions, too. ‘So much for being the perfect Ravenclaw Headboy, I guess.’ He thought. No matter how much he took prize into being a member of the blue-and-bronze house and breaking the Lestrange’s tradition of being purely Slytherins at that, the number of efforts his fellow eagles put into studying and examination was too much for him to bear.</p>
<p>Sometimes it made him regretted not joining Griffindor like how Sirius Black had done as well.</p>
<p>… Okay, that one was a lie. No matter how much he hated his family and their views and traditions, he wouldn’t join the lions’ den.</p>
<p>He valued his sanity too much for that, thank you very much.</p>
<p>But still, to relive your exams, your N.E.W.T at that, was something only existed in a student’s worst nightmare.</p>
<p>“Grrr! The lid is too heavy.”</p>
<p>A grumpy voice was heard from outside his box and Elias could hear how the door was moving by a little. ‘It is barely even a centimeter though.’ He thought.</p>
<p>“Aarrghh! Fine, it is time… for my secret move!”</p>
<p>‘The secret-’ But before he could finish his thought process, the chest’s door exploded and blue flames and he almost fell out.</p>
<p>The box he was in now dangling freely, he thought, though based on the various floating coffins inside the ‘Mirror Chamber’, which should be renamed to the ‘Chamber of Floating Coffins’ in his opinion, he felt like hope might look favorable toward him as there was no chain to break… he thought. Looking down, he saw himself to be a good 3 meters up in the air, with his coffin-like box being specifically placed in front of a giant ornate mirror.</p>
<p>‘Well, there goes nothing.’ Quickly casting a Molliare charm and an Arresto Momentum charm onto himself, he jumped out of the box, slowing descending down, and landed without a sound.</p>
<p>Glancing around the room, he saw himself in some strange room, one that strangely combined a gothic fairy-tale aesthetic with a mix of ritual room and transportation room. “Curiouser and curiouser,” He mumbled. The architecture, the designs, the symbols… all of them were so unfamiliar with him, and that was saying something.</p>
<p>He was a Lestrange, the last living member of the family even.</p>
<p>Sure, he might be the first half-blood born into the family, and true, he hated that his father was one of the Dark Lord’s most infamous servants and the fact he was born as a result of rape, and the fact the Lestrange name was synonymous with ‘racism’ and ‘blood fanatics’ nowadays, and the fact he decided to go by his mother's last name, but he was a Lestrange nonetheless.</p>
<p>And all Lestranges were always good at two things (excluding dark magic in general): Runes and architects.</p>
<p>So imagined his surprise when he couldn’t even associate this room he was in now with any actual rune, hieroglyph, building, or architectural style that he knew.</p>
<p>It was almost like it didn’t belong to the wizarding world.</p>
<p>Hell, it looked like it didn't belong to the planet he was living in for all that matter.</p>
<p>“Ok, ok. Now, just gotta get…” The former voice rang out, “Whaaaaaaaaaa! Why are you up!?”</p>
<p>Finally, he found the owner of the exploding spell that almost burned his face, and it was… a tanuki? Or at least, he thought it was. Care of Magical Creatures was never his best subject anyway, Professor Hagrid always said he was the one being cared of in this care instead of the opposite. Though by textbook description, ‘a Japanese raccoon dog-like creature with unusual colored fur, often accompanied by strange traits such as fiery eyes and/or ears and tree roots growing out of its body’, that monster could possibly be considered a tanuki. Though that did raise the question: Why would a magical creature native to Japan be here in the British isles?</p>
<p>The last time he checked, Japan had hundreds of laws forbidding the relocation of their native magical creatures regardless of the situation, so why would a famous Japanese creature be here?</p>
<p>“Why is there a tanuki standing on its two feet?” He mumbled as quietly as possible, and yet, it somehow still be heard by the strange creature.</p>
<p>“HEY! Just who are you calling a tanuki?! I am the Great Grim!” He yelled. “Hurry and gimme those clothes! Otherwise… I’ll roast ya!”</p>
<p>…“Woah. Dreaming about getting roasted alive by a tanuki, that’s a new one. I wonder what Professor Trelawney will say about this?”</p>
<p>“I said I’m NOT. A. FREAKING. TANUKI!” He yelled, blasting blue fireballs everywhere with his words.</p>
<p>As the fire started to burn the curtains and tapestries, Elias began to run toward the exit, not wanting to stay back and deal with the consequences of a crazy tanuki’s tantrum. Dream or not, he just didn’t want to deal with paperwork anymore.</p>
<p>And so, he ran.</p>
<p>The further he ran, the more he realized he wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore.</p>
<p>The magic was different, oh so different, that was something he could sense from the get-go. From within the air beneath him to being woven into the air to the one wrapping around the school like a giant protection barrier, it was so unlike anything he had felt in Hogwarts. It was vastly younger, like a toddler in comparison to an elder, and was more chaotic than what naturally possible.</p>
<p>Not to mention, the place was unlike the school he had studied in for the last 7 years. No pictures moving around in their own little worlds. No tricky stairs twisting and turning at every turn possible. No ghosts passing through the walls and doors uncaring of the living world surrounding them. Nothing at all.</p>
<p>As they ran through the row of unused classrooms out to the Greek-style hallway and then out to the courtyard, which was illuminated by the silver moonlight. ‘Wait, why was the moon already out by 18:30?’ He thought, ‘Isn’t that a bit too early?’ Regardless, he kept on running and running and running until his legs couldn’t be used anymore, and thus he had decided to make the nearest room his new hideout.</p>
<p>This room turned out to be a library of some sort, one lit by the ghost-like lights of the will-o’-whisp and towering bookshelves, with books floating in and out of their cases.</p>
<p>‘Heh, madam Pince is probably got a heart attack.’ He snickered, thinking back about the vulture-like Hogwarts librarian whose temper scared the living soul out of the students. Knowing the state of the library was nothing more but a sign of this wasn’t Hogwarts in any shape or form.</p>
<p>“Did you really think you’d get away from my nose? Dumb human!” Oh no, not that annoying tanuki again. “If you don’t wanna get roasted, better hand over-”</p>
<p>But before it could finish its threat, not that Elias thought of it as anything other than a toddler’s blabbing, a black leather rope wrapped around his mouth and body, sealing the creature from moving.</p>
<p>‘An Incarcerous spell?’</p>
<p>“Buwah!? Ow! What’s with this cord?”</p>
<p>“This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!”</p>
<p>A stern voice rang out from the shadow, hidden within it were faint hints of amusement, confusion, and slight tiresome, kinda like the one professor Longbottom had whenever he found misbehaving students out of bed past curfew. As he walked out of the shadow, Elias couldn’t help but notice how the shadow was melting away from him like a shedding veil, the telltale sign of the secret boundary charm Cave inimicum, which allows the caster to create a boundary that kept from being seen, smelt, or heard. Was that how he was about to sneak upon them.</p>
<p>When the boundary charm fully dropped, Elias could finally see the newly-arrival's face and, well, it wasn’t too bad if he was honest.</p>
<p>Despite having the top of his face hidden by a half-mask resembling a raven’s beak, he still had an elegant and mischievous charm to him, with his pointed ears, wavy black hair, and glowing yellowish-gold eyes. His outfit though, was kinda too over the top for the young wizard, with its bird-theme aesthetic and over-the-top flare, one might mistake him for some West End’s theater productions. Elias’ favorite thing about the outfit was probably the belt, with the mirror-like accessories and golden keys attached to it, the rest was kinda meh for him.</p>
<p>As if he finally noticed he was being stared at, the mysterious man looked up at Elias in some kind of realization.</p>
<p>“Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students?”</p>
<p>… New student? Wasn’t he already a student of Hogwarts or something? Even almost a graduate if he was transported around 2 or 3 months later or so.</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t do things like that. Leaving the Gate on your own!” He shook his head in mock-disappointment. “Not only that, you have yet to tame your familiar which has broken a number of school rules.”</p>
<p>What? ‘Actually know what, I’m too tired and confused to argue against this shit,’ He thought, ‘Might as well as just nod and say yes to be done with this thing already.’</p>
<p>Though the man’s wording did kindle his interest.</p>
<p>Familiar was an old <em>old</em> way to call a wizard’s animal pet and a fairly incorrect one at that. Sure, they were sensitive to magical energy and had higher intelligence than regular animals, but in comparison to the familiar figures in folklore and stuff, they were still just animals, just mere pets, in the end. All pure-blooded and magical-raised wizards knew this since they were young, and muggle-born wizards often learned this from their history class early on in their first year.</p>
<p>So why would this man, who had shown to be capable enough to cast a high-level spell such as the Cave inimicum charm, use terminology as incorrect as ‘familiar’?</p>
<p>Eh, know what. He’d research about it tomorrow, for now, he just wanted some food and finished his slumber.</p>
<p>“HEY! Let me go! I’m not his freaking familiar!” Oh, so the tanuki had finally talked, eh.</p>
<p>“Uhuh, sure, sure, I heard ya.” The man put his hand over the creature’s mouth to block his protest. “The rebellious ones always say things like that. Just quiet down for a moment.”</p>
<p>“Mmmghmmmm!”</p>
<p>This was becoming more and more like some muggles’ sitcom than what he preferred.</p>
<p>“Hey, masked guy!” Elias shouted, “Mind explaining what’s happening here?”</p>
<p>“Explanation?” He mumbled, before having some kind of ‘I-got-it’ and broke a laugh. “Ah yes, the after-effects of the teleportation magic must have left you a little bit disoriented. Well, it is fine, it happens often. No worry, because your new headmaster Crowley shall give you a basic introduction to your new school on our way to the entrance ceremony.” He smiled to himself, “Yes. Because I’m so kind.”</p>
<p>Wait, headmaster?</p>
<p>This guy was the headmaster of this so-called ‘Night Raven College’?</p>
<p>Was this school too young that someone his age was able to be the headmaster, or was this guy just looked too young for his age?</p>
<p>Even the youngest headmaster he knew, which was Headmaster Abhinav Floros of the Aeaea Sanctuary of Arcane Education was in his early 50s when he took on the position, so to hear that this man was the headmaster of a, apparently, magic school was a little surprise for him.</p>
<p>Maybe he had good skincare?</p>
<p>As they walked through the courtyard, which was now lit up by streetlights, the man began his introduction.</p>
<p>“This is ‘Night Raven College’. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland.” He proudly said, “And I’m the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley.”</p>
<p>Yeah, figured. The young-looking guy was chosen by the higher-ups to be the head of the so-called ‘most prestigious magical academy’. Definitely did not sound suspicious at all.</p>
<p>Now, to play the innocent and clueless idiot. “Ma-Magician?”                                                                                         </p>
<p>“Yes, magicians!” He exclaimed. “Only the greatest and most worthy chosen by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. The chosen ones are transported from all over the world to the school through the Gate, which was taken to your residence by an ebony carriage.”</p>
<p>Gate? So this might be like how some of the Eleven Great Wizarding Institutes had chosen to take their students to the school ground, such as the students of Mahoutokoro ride on giant storm petrels every day to go to school or the flying Beauxbatons carriages drawn by powerful Abraxan steeds.</p>
<p>“Now-Now that you mention it, I think I did remember seeing a carriage going through a dark forest…” That wasn’t a lie. It just simply wasn’t the same carriage Crowley was talking about. He had seen carriages pulled by Thestrals went in and out of the Forbidden Forest multiple times.</p>
<p>“Yes, the Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror-” Ah good, the man didn’t suspect a thing, “- as they are specialized transportations that carry the doors to the academy. The market had decided a long time ago that these carriages are to be used to welcome people on special days such as today.”</p>
<p>“Now, it is getting late, so come on. Let’s go~” Crowley said as he pulled Elias and the tied-up Grim with him, as he dashed through the corridors and reached a room blocked by a set of giant wooden doors.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, here we are. The first step on your journey to becoming a famous magician of great renown.” He said, looking at Elias with a gentle look. “So please, let me be the first to have this honor, my dear.”</p>
<p>He smirked.</p>
<p>“Let me be the first to welcome you to this Twisted Wonderland.”</p><hr/>
<p>
  <strong>~ Spell Dictionary ~</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>The Wand-Lighting Charm </strong>(<em>Lumos</em>): A charm used to illuminate the tip of the caster's wand.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Time-Checking Spell </strong>(<em>Tempus</em>): A spell used to check the current time and location one is in.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Cushioning Charm </strong>(<em>Molliare</em>): A charm used to create a cushioning effect on the target. Often used in manufacturing broomsticks.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Slowing Charm </strong>(<em>Arresto Momemtum</em>): A charm used to slow down the velocity of an object.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Incarcerous Spell </strong>(<em>Incarcerous</em>): A spell that conjure ropes or cords from thin air to bind whatever the caster was pointing their wand at.</li>
<li>
<strong>Cave inimicum:</strong> A protective charm that produced a boundary that kept the caster hidden from view. Those who were on the other side of the shield were not be able to see, hear or if the spell was well cast, smell them.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The scene before him reminded him of the first time he had witnessed Hogwarts in all of its mysterious glory.</p><p>The Mirror Chamber in which he first arrived had gained a major change in appearance and aesthetic. Gone was the terrifying darkness and gloomy tones which gave the room the scent of an actual mausoleum, similar to the one in the basement of the Lestrange’s manor, all of it was replaced by an illustrious and otherworldly glow.</p><p>Tall stained-glass windows covered by thick plum-colored curtains, ghostly lights illuminated the room attached to a giant chandelier formed of chains and crystals, a giant obsidian fountain in the middle of the room filled to the brim with greenish poison-like water. Hanging menacingly on the wall was the giant ornated mirror from before, now covered in glowing runes, Germanic ones his mind noted. Even now, the floating coffins, which were previously looked like they were put there with the intention to scare off any intruder now seemed more like what Crowley had described them to be - Portals, with each giving off a gentle emerald glow and the faint scent of teleportation magic, like that of freshly-lit Floo flames.</p><p>The chamber was filled with people, students, all dressed in dark-colored robes with streaks of royal-purple, decorated by intricately golden designs.</p><p>Overall, the chamber was giving off a major gothic vibe, as Elias’ muggle-born friends would probably say it.</p><p>“Oh students, sorry we’re late~” Crowley barged through the door with a sleazy smile on his face, dragging him and Grim behind like two ragdolls before shoving the later in front of him, “This new fellow student was too excited to attend the school that he broke out of the gate early and wandered off into the rabbit hole, causing me - his poor headmaster - to go out and look for him~”</p><p>Aaaanndd, cue the entire room looking at him in mild confusion and annoyance.</p><p>‘Good job Crowley,’ Elias thought, using all of his will-power to control himself and not cursed out loud as his face turned entirely red with embarrassment, ‘Thank you for that first unfavorable impression of me to  the entire school, bird-faced!’</p><p>“Now, now. There’s nothing to be ashamed about, everyone here is just as excited as you’re to be able to attend this school’s famed halls after all.” Crowley laughingly said. “Just make sure you don’t wander off every time there are school events, okay? Or I might even put you into detention, you know?”</p><p>Right, as if he would be stupid enough to get caught.</p><p>“Since you’ve been wandering around the school with your familiar over here, you are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the tanuki, so hurry up and face the Dark Mirror.”</p><p>As he was saying, he hand-picked up Grim by his neck and tugged him under his arm, disregarding the tanuki-like creature’s protests.</p><p>Sighing, he walked up to the enchanted mirror, which suspiciously similar to the one featured in his gramps' film “Fairest and the Seven Knights”. With every step, the mirror became foggier and foggier, to the point whereby the time he stood in front of it, all of the surfaces had been covered in a veil of white and purple mist. Suddenly, flames erupted inside of the mirror and burned away the mist, revealing an opera-style mask.</p><p>“<em>State thy name,</em>” The mirror said.</p><p>Well, now this was a tricky part.</p><p>Based on what Crowley had implied, this might be the sorting ceremony of the school to choose where the students would stay and under which group they would be associated with.</p><p>And he hated that.</p><p>It wasn’t that he hated the fact people were literally sorted into near-permanent groups when they were still impressionable kids, it was more of an annoyance nowadays, but he absolutely hated when magical artifacts sorted through his mind and saw things he didn’t want anyone to see. You couldn’t ever be too cautious when it came down to magical artifacts. Especially when he couldn’t see where their brain was located. No one wanted a repeat of the infamous Hogwarts school-year of 1992-1993.</p><p>That, in combination with having to reveal his name in public, now that was just asking for a grudge.</p><p>“My name is Elias. Elias Lestrange.”</p><p>No reaction.</p><p>The entire hall paid no attention to the name ‘Lestrange’ as if it was just a regular name like Brown or Johnson. ‘Perhaps I wouldn’t have any problem trying to hide my paternal side away from other people now,’ He thought, ‘Maybe grandma’s right. Wishing upon a star may have a hint of truth inside of it.’</p><p>“<em>Elias Lestrange, no. Elias d’Isigny is more likely…</em>”</p><p>Well, this sure was a nice turn of events. With the mirror’s words, soft whispers escaped the mouths of those beneath him, mumbling questions about how he used a fake name. He could even feel the glance of amusement directing toward him by the masked older man. ‘Not a fake one,’ He wanted to tell them, ‘Just a name I don’t like to use.’</p><p>But still, at least the mirror knew his preference.</p><p>“<em>The shape of thy soul is…</em>”</p><p>The entire hall became silent, all waiting for the mirror’s verdict.</p><p>“<em>… I couldn’t see it. I doth not knoweth.</em>” It deliberated. The entire chamber erupted in whispers and gossips, from the younger students who had just been sorted before him to the prefects standing at the head of the groups of students to even the staff sitting at the high table. Even without paying attention, he could already see their hands pointing toward him and their lips parted to say his name.</p><p>‘Seriously,’ He thought, ‘Not again…’ This was why he had to have his mind sorted, it always caused him some unwanted attention. Even back in his first years, it took him <em>months</em> of academic achievements to make his fellow first-years forgot he was nearly a Hatstall, since ‘apparently’, the hat couldn’t decide to put him in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. He had to literally beg it not to put him in the latter, not wanting to deal with inner-house political games and manipulation more than necessary. Plus, he was more interested in refining his crafts than boring politics anyway.</p><p>“Come again?” Crowley asked with clear surprise in his voice. Apparently, stuff similar to a hatstall didn’t exist in this school or something.</p><p>“<em>I sense not a spark of magic from this one… The color, the shape, all art nothing.</em>” The mirror said in a solemn voice, “<em>Therefore, that gent art suited for no dormitory.</em>”</p><p>Never had Elias’ temper been tried like today.</p><p>Not when he was forced to deal with the endless bullying in his childhood. Not when his paternal side and the pure-bloods ridiculed him for his mother’s blood status. Not when stupid hero-wannabe Gryffindors trying to ‘punish’ him for something his father and uncle and his psychotic wife did nearly two decades or so.</p><p>But now, now that the mirror had actually picked on his magical power, the one thing that he was most proud of.</p><p>Ohh, trust him. He would have his revenge on the stupid enchanted item sooner or later.</p><p>“The Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who couldn’t use magic!” Crowley stepped forward, “In 100 years, there has not been a single mistake in student selection. So why in the world?” Crowley’s words actually surprised him. While he knew that this school was relatively young in comparison to other schools in the Eleven Great Wizarding Institutes, but he didn't know it might be this young. Heck, it was even younger than half of the minor wizarding schools in Great Britain.</p><p>“Mghmgh… Pah! Then I’ll take his place!”</p><p>Taking advantage of Crowley’s unfocused state, Grim leaped out of the headmaster’s hand. “Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof, I’ll show you right now!” And almost like he had known something bad was going to happen the moment the tanuki-like creature escaped the so-called ‘lash of love’, a red-haired kid, roughly 12-14 or something, yelled out loud “Everyone, get down!”</p><p>Just like the young boy had predicted, Grim spew out giant balls of blue-colored flames, scorching anything they came into contact with.</p><p>“Nnnaah~!!”</p><p>In the span of a minute or two, the entire Mirror Chamber quickly engulfed in a sea of flames.</p><p>Nearly everything caught on fire, from the thick sets of curtains to the coffin-like gates to even the wooden frame of the magic mirror, which was being put out by a young girl with blond and violet hair. Even the cloaks of the students were licked by the fire, making them jumped into wide-spread panic. Currently, the loudest student set on fire was an Arabic boy with silver-colored hair. ‘Is-Is that supposed to be a prefect?’ He thought, ‘Wow, either the school years here are really short or their expectations of the students’ leaders here are <em>that</em> slow, huh?’</p><p>“At this rate, the school will be in a sea of fire!” Crowley yelled. Elias nearly wanted to smack him in the head and told him the school was turned into a sea of fire already. He turned to the prefects, “Somebody, catch that tanuki-thing!”</p><p>‘Oi, aren’t you supposed to be the headmaster? Shouldn’t you be the first one to make a move?’</p><p>As secretive as he could be, Elias pulled out his wand and softly muttered the hearing charm, “Auditus.” Slowly, he was able to finally hear what the prefects were arguing about.</p><p>And let he tell you, there was one of the dumbest arguments in the middle of a fire he had even heard (Trust him, he had heard and involved in worse arguments).</p><p>“…Suck-ups.”</p><p>“Hmm? Aren’t you good at hunting? Doesn’t it look like a nice, plump snack?”</p><p>“Why me? Do it yourself.”</p><p>“Mr. Crowley, please leave it to me.” Well, this certainly piped his interest. “I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself.”</p><p>“That's Azul for you. Always try to earn himself points.”</p><p>“Ummm, hey, could someone put out my butt fire already!?” Wait, was the student from before still hadn’t put the fire out yet!?</p><p>“W-What? Why are you guys still standing here?!” Crowley almost shouted. “Are you all even listening!?”</p><p>Most likely yes but simply didn’t care, judging from their careless tones and jabs toward each other as the chamber slowly burn down to the ground.</p><p>“If it's just catching some stupid tanuki, can't you do it yourself, Teach?” Countered by a young man with dark skin and a mane-like hair with… cat ears? Did his eyes just fail him or did the guy over there actually have animal ears on top of his head? Possibilities flashed by through Elias’ eyes. ‘Potion accidents? Failed transfiguration spells? Pranks? Creature heritage? Or genetics?’</p><p>“OI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, I’M NOT A TANUKI!” Grim shouted, “THE GREAT GRIM THAT WILL BECOME THE GREATEST MAGICIAN IS ME!” He jumped upon the dangling chandelier and started spewing more powerful gusts of blue fire, greatly damaging the hall more and more. ‘Aahh, seriously?’ Frowning, Elias cast a wandless and wordless Finite charm to break the Hearing charm on his ears and readied his wand by the side, preparing for whatever the tanuki-like creature might do.</p><p>“Hahahaha-” As he was mid-laughing, a strong burst of clear water hit him in the face, putting off the fire in its cat-like ears. “Oi! Who cast that water spell?!”</p><p>Stepping forward as if he was admitting it was his the one responsible, though he might as well as be, a grey-haired teenager chuckled, “It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?” Elias recognized his voice. It was the voice volunteering from before. ‘I think his name might be Azul, right?’</p><p>The red-haired kid from before, Riddle based on what Azul had called him, sighed, “I can't overlook those who break rules. Let's hurry and get it.”</p><p>Almost like it understood what the two students were prepared to do, Grim jumped down the chandelier and escaped into the hall, “Gyaaah!!”</p><p>As the two of them ran through the hall to chase the monster, Elias turned to the sea of fire behind him to try and do damage control. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ He thought, silently casting one wandless and wordless Extinguishing Charm after another toward all the items caught on fire as he walked through the room to Crowley’s side. Every now and then, he would pull out his wand enough to cast a Mending Charm or two to fix some of the broken furniture.</p><p>Much to his surprise, the man was still standing there moaning about how his students held no respect for him. “Mr. Crowley!” He called, attracting a side glance from the black-haired man.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, Elias. There’s no need to worry about anything, I’m sure Mr. Rosehearts and Mr. Ashengrotto will get your familiar back soon.”</p><p>“… The fire, Crowley.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What about the fire, Crowley?”</p><p>“That’s either Professor Crowley or Headmaster Crowley for you, mister. Can’t let other students know I have more interest in you than in them. But still, what about it?”</p><p>“What about… ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME WHY I CARE ABOUT THE FIRE THAT IS CURRENTLY BURN THIS ENTIRE PLACE DOWN TO THE GROUND YOU IDIOT?!” Elias yelled. Never had he came into contact with someone as clueless and irresponsible as this man over here. Why in the name of God did the people on the board think it was a good idea to make this guy the headmaster of a school full of hormonal and emotional teenagers armed with deadly weapons? Did this guy threaten or blackmail them? Or was he just a puppet for the higher-ups?...</p><p>Unnoticed by the two, a crowd started to form around them and witnessed the scene that was being unraveled before them.</p><p>The strange first-year student that had just been revealed to possess no magical power pulling the ear and berating the headmaster of one of the most famous magic schools in the world. To be honest, the students were simply confused, seeing some 16-years-old guy scolding their headmaster. The teachers, on the other hand, was memorizing this scene. One of the students even caught the ever-stern Mozus Trein cracking a smile seeing his employer being scolded like this. Poor guy, he was going to have nightmares for the rest of his <strike>life</strike> school-year.</p><p>“Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!” Crowley cried “Elias, touch it. I’m your teacher, treat me with-”</p><p>“If you are a teacher then act like one you cryptic little shit. This entire time you’ve done nothing but sulking and bemoaning that your ‘perfect little prefects’ don’t have any respect for you. Have you ever look at yourself yet? Did someone like you actually deserve respect you-”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH DAMMIT!”</p><p>… “Do we get back at the wrong time?” Nervously asked Azul, a captured Grim was being held in his hand under several iron chains while its head was put under a heart-shaped lock.</p><p>“Perhaps so, Mr. Ashengrotto,” Divus amusingly said. Despite this answering his question, the teacher’s eyes were still glued to his phone, paying full attention on the recording screen. It didn’t take a lot of effort for Azul to know he was making some blackmail on the headmaster, not that he could judge, Jade and Floyd had probably recorded it for him while he was gone already. “Just put the tanuki over there and go back to your dormitory. I don’t think this is going to end anytime soon.”</p><p>Turned out Divus Crewel was right.</p><p>It took them two of Grim’s near-successful escape attempts, a minor fight almost broke out between the prefects, and the severe five-minutes coughing of the Dark Mirror for the two to stop.</p><p>And almost like on cue, the clock struck midnight right at that moment.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>~ Spell Dictionary ~</strong>
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>The Hearing Charm </strong>(<em>Auditus</em>): A charm used to enhance the caster's hearing.</li>
<li>
<strong>The General Counter-Spell </strong>(<em>Finite</em>): A spell used to counter or reverse the effects of minor charms, spells, jinxes, and hexes. A weaker/more basic variation of the 'Finite Incantatem' spell.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Extinguishing Charm </strong>(<em>Deflammo</em>): A charm used to extinguish fire.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Mending Charm </strong>(<em>Reparo</em>): A charm used to seamlessly repair a broken object and worked on most materials.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If this entire thing was a dream, which Elias desperately wished it was, the entire thing was really getting on his nerve by now.</p><p>“Well, Elias. I’m afraid you aren’t suitable to be a student at this school.”</p><p>“And I’m sure you are not suitable to be in any position of authority, but please, continue.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>It had been several hours since their little ‘lovers’ quarrel’, as nicknamed by a guy named Sam. After the entire fight had been recorded by students and teachers alike, they had decided to move to another place to continue their little, harmless, nothing-to-worry-about ‘argument’. The both of them were now in Crowley’s office, the headmaster’s office though Elias really doubted much of the school’s official paperwork was actually done there, at the top of the school building.</p><p>It was a… spacious room, to say the least. The only furniture in the room was the official desk where Crowley was sitting, the surface holding nothing more than two candelabra that were glowing soft magenta-colored flames, and the silver chandelier hanging on top of the desk. Behind him were seven portraits, all of which held images that were surprisingly familiar to him.</p><p>‘Is-Is that… Isn’t that gramps’ movies?’</p><p>Framed within golden intricate mats were pictures of villains from his grandfather’s numerous fantasy films. From the Red Queen from “Adventures in the Underground” to the Sea Goddess from “Song of the Siren” to even the Dark Fairy from “Tales of Iron and Thorns”. All of them were passive and cold, non-magical his mind reminded him, none of them actually held any memory or identity of these characters, but rather just regular, nothing-special, mundane pictures.</p><p>‘But why would someone place a bunch of muggle pictures in a magic school?’ He thought, completely ignoring what the man in front of him was talking about, ‘And why are they all looked so… revered?’</p><p>“…Elias? Elias? ELIAS?!”</p><p>“WHAT?”</p><p>“Did you even hear anything I just say?”</p><p>“Sorry, but no. I was too busy thinking about your incompetence as a headmaster.”</p><p>“Argh! Do you really need to be so blunt?”</p><p>“To anyone else, no. To you, always.” He rolled his eyes, “So do you mind refreshing what you’ve been talking to me, <em>oh wise and ever so nice Headmaster</em> Crowley?”</p><p>“Now you’re just being mean.” Crowley pouted, “Anyways, what I’ve been saying is that since the Dark Mirror said you don’t possess any magical power, it is better for your safety that you return home.”</p><p>Okay, now that just hit a nerve.</p><p>Just when he was about to forgive the stupid mirror for claiming he had no magical power, Crowley had to remind him about it.</p><p>Oh, how he regretted no shattering the mirror before he left the room.</p><p>“I’m not magic-less Crowley.” He sighed. Perhaps there would be later opportunities for him to destroy the mirror and blamed it on someone. Taking out his wand from the holster, he gave it a little flick and watched as the shocked older man was now hanging from the air by his ankles.</p><p>“W-What? What is this?! What did you do?”</p><p>At the sight of the panic Crowley, Elias couldn’t help but chuckle out loud. “Oh please, Crowley. You’re overreacting. It’s just simple Levicorpus jinx.” Though by the look of it, the older man might not share the same feeling about this little act as he did. Panicking, shouting, and overall acting like a niffler in a thunderstorm, it was actually quite an amusing scene for him to see.</p><p>“What? Jinx? But the mirror said you couldn’t do magic!” Crowley shouted, “And put me down already! My mask’s already about to fall off!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I’m getting you down already. Just stay still for goodness’ sake.” He grumbled as he jerked his wand upward, saying the counter charm inside his head.</p><p>From mid-air, Crowley fell down the floor with a heavy thud, and Elias swore he could see cartoon ravens circling his head.</p><p>“How-How in the name of the Great Seven did you manage to do that?” He panted, “The Mirror... The Mirror is incapable of lying. It said you aren’t a magician.”</p><p>Urghh, seriously. Why kept on mentioning that stupid mirror? He swore he was <em>this</em> close to going back there and shattered it to pieces with his pointiest high-heeled shoes right now.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Elias began to speak, “It’s right. I’m not a magician. I’m a wizard, there is a clear distinction between the two of them.”</p><p>“How different?”</p><p>“Apparently, a magician is native to this world where a wizard is native to the world I came from. Or something?”</p><p>“Or something?” Hey, what did that expression suppose to mean?</p><p>“Oh give me a break already.” Elias said, his hand started to unconsciously massage his temple, “For some reasons I don’t even know, I woke up in one of the strange coffins from before several months before the night I went to bed. The first thing I ever saw in this place is that strange creature that called itself Grim. And to finish it all off, I have literally no idea how on earth I managed to get myself teleport to another world entirely in my sleep.”</p><p>“…Wow, now that just sounds like the plot of a novel or something,” Crowley said, his eyes widen in surprise. “I-I think I might need several minutes to process all of this information.”</p><p>“You and I both.” Elias sighed before softly muttering the incantation Sedes before drawing a chair in mid-air with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling neatly on its feet. Throughout the process, Crowley’s eyes glued tightly on him in some sort of innocent wonder, as if he was some muggle kid seeing genuine magic for the first time.</p><p>Several minutes passed in comfortable silence, none of them too focusing on their own thoughts that they almost completely ignored the others.</p><p>Eventually, the masked man broke it.</p><p>“So that thing you used to cast magic, is that your magic staff?”</p><p>“Staff?” Elias furrowed his brows in confusion. While the existence of magic staves was nothing new to the wizarding community, being one of the earliest forms of magic foci known in magical history, it was quickly abandoned in favor of the more convenient and powerful wands. “No, this is my wand. No wizards had bother using staves since the 11th century.”</p><p>He took out the wand and presented it in his hand for a better view. It was long, being 13 inches in length, and was in a bluish-black color that reminded Crowley of the midnight sky. Carved around the handle were small, intricate symbols that shimmered gold and silver as the wand was twirled around its wielder’s fingers.</p><p>“Elm for wood, surprisingly flexible, with the core being the tail feather taken from a phoenix barely in its adulthood.” He said, his finger ran across the handle as he smiled as if he was remembering a memory from long ago. “It is said that whoever owns a wand made out of elm possesses presence, magical dexterity, and high dignity within the higher-rankings of society. The wands themselves also have a reputation of producing the fewest accidents, the least foolish errors, and the most elegant charms and spells.”</p><p>“Well, that sure is nice.” Crowley smiled at how serene Elias looked right now, almost forgetting how scary he could be just a few hours ago when he was getting chewed on by him in front of the entire school. The keyword here was <em>almost</em>. “So where is the magic stone located?”</p><p>“Magic… stone?”</p><p>“Yeah, the magic stone you used to gather your blot.” Looking at the confused look on the younger man’s face, he further explained, “You know, the ‘wasted material’ that accompanies each magic use.”</p><p>“Uhm, I’m still kinda confused.”</p><p>“Well, how about we see it like this. You know how an automobile needs fuel in order to move, and at the same time it is used, smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, correct?” Elias nodded, somewhat understood what he was saying. Don’t get him wrong, he was a half-blood, sure, but compared the time he actually spent in the muggle world to the wizarding world, it would be like comparing a hedgehog to a flamingo. But still, at least his understanding of muggles and the non-magical world, in general, were still better than the majority of pure-bloods. “And for when magical energy is used, blot occurs at the same time.”</p><p>“So blot is kind of like an exhaust pipe for a magician’s magic?”</p><p>“Exactly!” He proclaimed, “There have been present and older historical records of researching being done about blot in general, however, it’s still largely a mystery. Though there is one thing we are certain of, blot is highly toxic and once it is used too much, it can greatly harm one’s mind and body.”</p><p>Hmm, how particular.</p><p>It seemed like powers in this land went hand-in-hand with incomparable risks. Perhaps not even the greatest sorcerers have an unlimited supply of magical energy here.</p><p>How unnecessary troublesome…</p><p>“So in other words, the more you use your magic, the more it becomes bad for your body?”</p><p>Crowley pondered. “Not exactly. If you take proper rest and have enough time to de-stress, the blot will disappear on its own. That’s where the magic stone comes in.” He said, “Other than an outlet for one’s magic, it also accumulates the blot that could directly affect the caster.”</p><p>“Ah, I see… In other words, once the stone has become darkened, it’s a sign for a magician to rest their body, correct?”</p><p>“Precisely! Magical energy in this land come in all sorts of shapes and forms. With the exception of a select few, the maximum permissible amount of magical energy is not really that large.” Crowley stated. Taking out a small golden key from his pocket, he opened the drawer of his table and took out a moderate-sized book that seemed to be quite old, basing on appearance alone.</p><p>“Here, take this book. It may give a better explanation than whatever I could do.”</p><p>[OverBlot: A thaumaturgical research about the nature of Blot] by Professor F. Welker.</p><p>“It is a book about the study on magic blot, from their origins to manifestation to best way to release blot within one’s body.” He said, “It was written by one of Night Raven College’s former professors. Such a shame only a handful of copies were made before it got banned.”</p><p>Banned?</p><p>“Why was it banned? Isn’t this supposed to be an important subject that should be taught in school or something?”</p><p>“It is. In fact, I believed that this should be taught in every school from an early age, even.” Crowley’s eyes shone, only to dim down as he sighed, “And yet, it seems like my old colleague was too bright for his time. Got in some troubles with both sides of the law and now he’s sleeping with the fishes.”</p><p>Wow, now wasn’t that a quick turn of events.</p><p>“Oh, I’m uh-I’m sorry to hear that. That’s rough, buddy.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks. Anyway, on that happy note let’s talk about your living arrangement.”</p><p>‘H-How on earth is that supposed to be a happy note?!’</p><p>“Since the Dark Mirror couldn’t place you into any of the seven dorms, I’m afraid you can’t them in any of them.” He said, “The teachers’ apartment complex is… well, the less we talk about it, the better.”</p><p>“Okay, now you just make me more interested. Spill it for me.”</p><p>“Nope! Not today, ask the other teachers for it. Pretty sure Professor Trein would gladly share it with you over a nice cup of tea.” He said while rummaging through the drawer before dragging out an old leather map that looked like it belonged to Hogwarts’ memorial halls or something. “Now, since it’s already late, let us continue this conversation tomorrow morning, and I think I have just the place for you to stay the night. It’s a <em>little</em> old, but I assure you, it is perfect for someone like you.”</p><p>‘Somehow, that ‘like you’ sends chills to my stomach.’ Elias thought, ‘But still, what other choices do I have? Plus, he seems like a nice fellow. I can trust him, right? Right?’</p><p>And that, kids, was why you shouldn’t spend nearly all of your divination classes daydreaming about your house’s Quidditch captain.</p><p>Maybe then you would be able to divine your way out of an obvious and petty revenge.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>~ Spell Dictionary ~</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>
<strong>The Levicorpus Jinx</strong> (<em>Levicorpus</em>): A jinx that caused the victim to be hoisted into the air by their ankle.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Levicorpus Counter-Jinx</strong>  (<em>Liberacorpus</em>): The counter-jinx to the Levicorpus jinx.</li>
<li>
<strong>The Chair-Conjuring spell</strong> (<em>Sedes</em>): A transfiguration spell used to conjure chairs out of thin air, usually for the purpose of providing seating for people.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>